Robots generally adopt battery charger device to provide power. When the battery power is almost exhausted, the robot needs to be charged to maintain its function.
Robots are able to automatically find the charging equipment and realize self-docking charging according to existing technique. In this way it will reduce the cost of human action to get the robots charged. The existing technique for automatically finding the charging equipment by robots mainly adopts the following two approaches:
Approach 1: when a robot need to be charged for battery power almost exhausted, the robot does not construct a map, but search the charger blindly by walking along a wall each time. In this way the robot usually run out of power before finding the charger.
Approach 2: The robot constructs the map, and every time the robot starts traversing the room with the charger as starting point (reference point), the robot returns to the charger according to the constructed map when the battery almost runs out, but in this way, if user moves the charger during map constructing process, the robot still return to the original charger location, leading to the situation that the robot can't find the charger. In addition, there is another drawback that the charger has moved before the robot starts working, so the map constructed with the charger as the starting point (reference point) will fail and have to be reconstructed, as a result the map constructed by the robot can't be optimized and updated.